Dont worry
by Kittykatdoll45
Summary: Scott is having a tooth out by Virgil due to amount of money payed to have it done outside the island, however he doesnt completely trust him.


It was mid morning and Scott had already been to 2 different dentists to see who was the cheapest to get a tooth cut and Virgil had been with him like he always was since they were kids. Having no luck of any dentists under their budget of 155 pounds, Virgil offered his services and Scott excepted as it was his only last choice.

Washing and sterilizing the utensils Virgil brought online he peered over at his brother, "Scott don't look so worried, it won't hurt,"

Scott turned his head to face his brother with a worried look, "Says the one who isn't trained to do this," he ran his over the green leather dentist chair releasing memories from other appointments in the same seat.

"Yeah, well it's me or you pay 200 pounds to have a tooth cut."

Virgil placed a cuff for blood pressure on Scott's arm and monitors for the procedure. The blood pressure machine was switched on, it buzzed and pinged at the start and end of the count, reading the number it was higher than a average adult. Virgil stared at the number wide eyed, he didn't realise that was even a number then...

The monitor started to rapidly beep, "Scott you need to relax bro your blood pressure is sky high,"

"I can't!" Scott frustration was increasing from the pain of the cuff squeezing his arm again.

"I can't knock you out until your calm down otherwise it wont work," Virgil said in a calm voice he was trying not to make his brothers blood pressure rise more. Raising an eyebrow at his brother waiting for him to calm down, Scott finally got what he was motioning and took a breath making his blood pressure go back to normal.

Alan came walking in, "That's not fair, I never was from the time you pulled my last wobbly tooth out," Alan pointed to the exact place his tooth use to be.

Alan rotated his head from the fridge to Virgil, "No because we could pin you down, whereas we can't with him,"

"Okay point taken," Alan whined as he huffed out of the room.

"Hey, I thought you said no one could get in?" Scott asked he watched from the corridor where Gordon and John were laughing but then Grandma pulled them away.

"It is I have Max guarding the door, but he doesn't seem to do a very good job," Virgil announced loudly so Max could hear him.

Virgil took a seat opposite to where Scott was sat. He flicked the light on, tipped the chair back slightly to where he could see the inside of Scott's mouth and tilted Scott's head back to administer the injection. Whimpering a little bit from Virgil's cold hands, Scott was bracing for his anxiety to kick in.

Scott moved his head back to it's original position once Virgil let go of his chin. "I moved your head back for a reason, don't move it back, please." Scott gulped as he knew his brother wasn't messing around.

Scott shook his head but with more force, staring wide eyed at the syringe still with the lid on in Virgil's hand. No way he was getting that shoved in his mouth.

"Ow," Scott winced rubbing his cheek in pain. Whimpering so much, he didn't even realise Virgil had injected him with the syringe until he felt the long thin needle jab into his gum.

Virgil stood up placing the syringe into the bucket, "Let me know when your gum has gone numb,"

"How will I know?" Virgil silently laughed knowing that he was joking from the drugs starting to work but went along with it.

He picked up a disposable blue towel trying his hands, "You won't be able talk properly,"

God he couldn't wait to talk to Scott afterwards while he is so loopy,who knows what gossip he will spill out.

After 10 minutes of fiddling with his fingers in anxiety, Scott finally felt a weird feeling in his mouth and tried to speak but unfamiliar words came out instead.

"Ey pum glum," Scott mumbled pointing to his gum. He hurt, half his face was numb even the right side of nostril was blocked from where the jaw connected to his nose.

"I'll take that as a yes," Virgil assumed placing a mask on Scott. "The anesthetic I'm giving you will make you feel very nice, so just count to 10 and close your eyes." Virgil was talking to him as a patient not as a brother. But Scott did what he was told despite knowing what is coming next at least he couldn't feel the pain during the procedure.

After 10 minutes of Scott being put under aesthetic, Kayo came walking in.

"How's the patient doing?" Kayo asked watching Virgil from the side trying to figure a way through to kiss Scott.

Virgil stopped what he was doing and looked up, "He's doing fine, he'll be glad when the tooth is out it's been killing him for weeks,"

Kayo shuffled her way to her out cold boyfriend, "I know he keeps complaining to me in bed, I'm fed up of it,"

"It still will be painful for a few weeks after it's been taken out, so don't think you're out of it yet,"

Kayo rolled her eyes in desperation and stroked Scott's clammy hands, "Looks like he will sleep on the couch tonight then,"

"Kayo, don't take it to heart, he needs your love to fight through the pain,"

"Yeah, I guess your right, how long till your done?" Kayo asked as she kissed Scott on the head.

Virgil turned back his chair and picked back up the explorer, "Probably be 2 hours. How did you get past Max?"

Virgil already new the answer to the question.

"It's called self defense. I'll be back later." Kayo snarled as she walked away shutting the door behind her.

Virgil used the dentistry instruments to remove the tooth gently, poking in his mouth.

There were loud footsteps walking behind Virgil, "You're a mess," Grandma commented looking down and his clothes full of blood.

Virgil jumped at the sound of grandma voice, "Grandma you scared me. I'm a little busy can you come back when I'm done please,"

The one day Scott could get revenge from him for a tooth removal is the day that Virgil wanted to be alone so he wouldn't mess it up.

Grandma observed the instruments, "Sure, do you need an assistant?" Since she was a doctor or Dr Tracy to be exact she had worked with similar instruments before.

Virgil finally removed the tooth and placed it in a tiny tube tub, "No I'm fine solo thanks. I'm nearly finished, anyway."

Grandma paced herself out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Now it's just me and you big brother, peace and quiet at last. Just shame your asleep." He mumbled to himself as he placed a gauze in Scott's mouth. "Shit, I've made your mouth bleed heavily,"

He called Brains immediately he may not be a dentist but he is a scientist and the only one not related by blood.

* * *

After an hour Virgil called his brothers, Kayo and grandma in to see Scott but Brains arrived first.

Brains darted into the medical bay his leather shoes skid against the marble floor, "You buzzed me,"

Virgil nodded, "Yeah, can you take a look Scott's gum please I think I poked his gum too much with the dental explorer and caused some bleeding?"

Brains looked inside Scott's mouth using the mirror and air.

"I'm not a expect Virgil but it's looks like you've not only poked it but you were right that it has bled. When he wakes up start him on 5 mg of morphine to reduce the pain," Brains winked at Virgil.

"Thanks brains." Virgil said half smiling. His brother had faith in him to this procedure if he looses to much blood it could be all his fault.

Hearing chatting Virgil knew who had come in, "Where have you guys been? I buzzed you like an hour ago?"

"We would've been here quicker but Gordon wanted to finish his chat to Penny over the com," Alan irately expressed as he looked like he was about to pull his hair out.

"Which took forever," Kayo moaned agreeing with Alan.

Kayo strolled over to the bed to where Scott was still asleep followed by Alan.

"How long till he wakes up?" Alan asked looking round at the room and how much it compared to a real dentist room.

"He should be awake in the next couple of minutes. I'm going to grab something to eat, I'll be back in half an hour," Virgil was followed by Alan and Gordon after realising they would be just staring at their brother until he wakes up.

Kayo sat on the chair next to the bed, tapping her feet on the floor to keep herself occupied.

Kayo sprung up from her seat once Scott started to stir, "Your finally awake,"

"Yeah, how long was I put out? It felt like ...ays," Scott coughed still with his numb jaw he trembled on the last word as his felt a roar of tender pain.

"Too long," Kayo felt the side of Scott's mouth where the lump was from the tooth, wincing where it hurt the most. "Sorry,"

"...urts," he mumbled through the pain, but Kayo's were warm hands were nice on his jaw.

"Yeah, I know honey. Virgil mentioned giving you some morphine, but I can't remember how much?"

"Can you go and ask h..m?" Scott mumbled as Kayo walked away getting no answer.

Alan entered the medical bay, "Thank god Scott your awake,"

This was not the right brother to see him all drugged up, Scott would rather talk to John or grandma.

"Eh, not now Alan," Scott waved his hands in front of Alan's face to stop him coming closer.

Alan ignored the waving, "But you're the only one home," Scott face went from pale to dark in anger.

"What do you mean? Mayo, Gerbal and Mandma are here,"

Alan shook his head giggling, "Gordon Virgil and Grandma went out on a mission and I don't know where Kayo is," he was trying not to over board his laugh otherwise it would cause him to start a laughing fitting.

Scott started to roll out of the bed, "I'm getting in TB1 to go on that mission!"

Kayo came running in and got in Scott's way before he could fully get up.

"No Scott you can't go anywhere you have 2 weeks of rest before going anyway so relax," Kayo shouted grabbing Scott by the arms and pushing him back into bed which made a loud thud noise.

"But I want to get on that mission," Scott still had anesthetic in his system so it would of been too dangerous for him.

Kayo stroked Scott's head relaxing him, "Scott your brothers and grandma can handle it, I need you to take these medicines," she held the tablets in her hand but Scott tried to whip them out of her hand by Kayo moved her arm before he hit her.

"No! I need to go," Scott shouted as he nearly stumbled trying to get up again.

"Hold him Alan!" Kayo shoved the tablets down Scott's throat.

Suddenly a loud stomping noise got closer to them. Kayo gulped as she knew the only person who would be like that was the head of the house.

Grandma pointed to the door, "Kayo get out now!"

Kayo bowed her head and kissed Scott before leaving, "Yes, Mrs Tracy," she knew she had taken a step too far this time.

Alan froze as grandma took one look at Scott then back at him.

Grandma checked his air ways and he had the correct dose, "Your half to blame for this too kiddo, so don't look at me like that." Alan felt a lump in his neck.

Virgil sprinted into the room, "What happened I saw Kayo running to her bedroom in tears or anger I couldn't tell?"

Grandma raised a eyebrow at him, "Both I think,"

"She shoved tablets down Scott's throat and Grandma kicked her out," Alan said in shock.

Virgil laughed, "Serves her right, he could have choked or had a seizure."

Grandma went out the room and stepped into Kayos which was just next door. She knocked on the door gently hearing her crying.

"Kayo.."

"Go away," Kayo turned he heard to grandma stood there.

"Sorry I didn't realize it was you Grandma," Kayo startled trying to wipe all the tears away.

Grandma placed her hand on top of her's, "Why did you do what you did?"

"My adrenaline kicked in and I was not thinking I just wanted him to get better because I'm fed up of him complaining," she hit her head on the head board on accident.

"Whoa Kayo slow down," Grandma brought her in for a hug and rubbed her head.

"I'm sorry for what I did, it was wrong," Kayo weeped into Grandma's sleeve.

Grandma hearts broke when she heard about what happened, she hated seeing any of her grand kids like this. Kayo was just trying to fix her boyfriend.

"I can accept your apology but you have to tell the boys first,"

Kayo walked down the medical bay where everyone was stood around Scott who was more pale and lots of wires attached.

"What happened?" She asked receiving a ice pack from grandma who didn't know what was going on either but it looked worse than before she went out.

"He lost a lot of blood when he was a awake after he poked his gum with his finger. Because he is drugged and was unsupervised he didn't have anyone to tell him off," Virgil said narrowing an eyebrow at Scott who was hysterically enjoying himself.

"Why the oxygen tube?"

"Because he stopped breathing after the amount of blood that he lost, I've put an Iv in his arm using iberphofin to make some of it up," John exclaimed giving Scott another dose, trying not to laugh at what Scott was paying with.

"John, when did you get here?, I thought you were still up in space," Kayo puzzled but was relieved he was being looked after.

"I came here just after you left when I heard my brother just had surgery by someone who wasn't even trained," Virgil rolled his eyes at John deliberately receiving a stare back.

"Vitals are stable," Virgil added as he measured the hourly blood pressure level and hung the chart on the back on the bed.

"He Mayo," Scott murmured holding Kayos hand in pain as he felt the cold medicine go through his body.

"You mean Kayo," Alan smirked.

Looking at Scott's desperate face, Kayo could tell he was in less pain than before knowing that the IV was staring to work and she wanted time alone with him.

"Can you guys leave us please?" Kayo asked as all the boys left.

Running her hands through Scott's weary hair she met his Prussian blue eyes, "How do you feel?"

"My gum hurts and every 10 seconds blood comes pouring out of my mouth,"

Kayo took a seat on the bed sighing, "I'm sorry about early,"

"I don't remember what you did early," Scott said massaging his gum in pain.

Throwing her head back she reached for a cushion, "Of course not you were all drugged up."

Grandma knocked on the door holding a film and popcorn.

"Hi Kayo, how is he?"

Kayo turned her back around and smiled, "He's doing fine Grandma,"

Grandma walked in and placed the popcorn in Kayos lap, "I'll put a movie on for you two,"

"Thanks Grandma," Scott just about made out he smiled as he cuddled up with Kayo.

Grandma left knowing that Scott was in safe hands.

"You are more cuter like this than you are usually,"

"Really, with all these wires attached to me and an oxygen tube, which means you can't kiss me,"

"We will see about that," Kayo flicked the film off and tried kissing Scott but blood came pouring out his mouth instead.

Kayo held the bucket out to catch the blood, "Ew Scott, use the bucket," she replaced the gauze in his mouth while it was open, "Because you tried to roll out of bed it meant that your gum released mountains of blood,"

The gauze was full of blood and saliva, but this time the blood was more pinky and watery which was a good sign.

"Sorry. but I warned you," Scott laughed.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

Scott nodded, "It's what you get for chucking tablets down my throat," he then chuckled.

Kayo whacked his side with her pillow chuckling, "I really do hate you sometimes Scott,"

About half an hour later of hearing fun through his bedroom, Virgil crept down the stairs to check on his older brother to see Kayo still trying to kiss him.

Virgil lent casually against the door frame, "Ahem." The kiss broke. "Hey Scott, are you still bleeding all the time?" Kayo shifted her position on the bed to fit Virgil on.

"Not anymore, thank God," Scott called back and merged into a more comfortable area.

Virgil opened the curtain a wider and sat on the edge of the bed on the opposite side of Kayo.

"When your were asleep, I made your gum bleed heavily when I was trying to get the tooth out so we started you on morphine which is why you were all loopy,"

"That explains everything, it feels weird that you have more power over me now,"

Virgil put a hand on Scott's knee, "Scott, you will be fine it's only two weeks, now can I take a look inside your mouth to make sure it doesn't need stitches please."

Scott said nothing as he knew how stitches were done, he just opened as he would of regretted Virgil doing this in the first place.

Virgil pressed lightly on his chin as he held up a pen torch seeing the inside of his mouth, "Your fine bro, it's already started to heal, just take it easy." Virgil gave Scott the tub with the tooth in to keep a souvenir.

Virgil ruffled Scott hair and patted a hand on Kayo's shoulder in relief.

Scott pulled Virgil's hand slightly as he walked away. "Thanks Virg. But I'm never letting you touch the inside of my mouth again,"

"I not planning to do it again Scott either."

**Thank you for reading please leave any comments.**

The end


End file.
